Summer In Italy
by PinkElephants5
Summary: Rachel Berry has a big secret, that only a few people know. Her Best friends and her Boyfriend, but do they know the whole truth? Will she tell them or will they find out on the glee club trip to Italy. Puckleberry, Bike, Fuinn, Mattana, and more Relationships. Faberrittana and more Friendships.


The last glee club meeting of the year, started off with the New Directions walking into the choir room to see that was decorated with Italian things. Rachel smiled brightly and Quinn, Santana, and Brittany looked at her knowingly. Mr. Shue walked into the choir room,

"Buon pomeriggio nuova direzione!" Mr. Shue tried to say. Rachel cringed and corrected it under her breath. "That means 'Good Afternoon New Directions!' in what language?"

"Italian." Rachel answered.

"Good Job Rachel. Now this summer we have been asked to perform in Italy for the summer with concerts a few nights a week. We will be flying there next week." Mr. Shue said and Rachel was having a mini panic attack in her brain.

"Hey Rachie, aren't you leaving for Italy tomorrow?" Brittany asks.

"Yea Britt- Britt, I am spending my summer there." Rachel said.

"Wait you are going to Italy." Mr. Shue questions.

"Um Yeah. We will still be able to do our own things correct?" Rachel asks.

"Yes of course you will be able to do your own thing." Mr. Shue said. Suddenly Rachel's phone started ringing.

"Ciao nonna ... Sì, arriveremodomani sera. ... addio nonna." **(Translated: Hello Grandma... Yes we will arrive tomorrow evening... Goodbye Grandma.) **When Rachel hung up the phone, everyone but Puck, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were gawking at her.

"Hey Hot Mama since when do you speak another language?" Mercedes asked.

"Since forever and I speak 3 and a half languages." Rachel says hiding a smirk with Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.

"How can you speak half a language?" Kurt asks.

"Well I'm fluet in three languages and only a little fluent in another language." Rachel said. Before her phone rang again and she anwsered it. "Papà? Sì, sono ancora a scuola. Papà mi ha detto di ripiegare la settimana scorsa! Sto tornando a casa adesso! Ha Padre pacco ancora? Giuro a volte devo essere il genitore. Non c'è tempo domani per voi due a confezionare. Partiamo per l'aeroporto domani alle sette del mattino! Addio Papà!"** (Daddy? Yes I am at school still. Daddy I told you to pack last week! I'm coming home right now! Did Father pack yet? I swear sometimes I have to be the parent. There is no time tomorrow for you two to pack. We leave for the airport tomorrow at seven in the morning! Goodbye Daddy!) **Rachel hung up the phone and then started rambling in italian. "Non sono mai pronti per qualsiasi tipo di vacanza di mio Padre." **(My Father's are never ready for any vacation.) **Rachel rambled before Santana cut her off.

"Rachel sweetie breath. Okay so your Dads aren't prepared, go and helped them then call me." Santana said.

"OK! Bye guys." Rachel said before running out of the choir room.

"Holy Shit!" Tina mumbled but everyone heard.

"What language was she speaking?" Finn asks.

"Italian..." Santana, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany all say at the same time. So everyone looks at them.

"You four know something." Mercedes says.

"No we don't. Now Mr. Shue can we leave, I have to get home." Quinn says standing up.

"Yes you are dismissed. Those you want to stay and sing can." Mr. Shue says.

* * *

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck all leave. Once Santana gets in her car she sends a group text to...

**To: Brittxoxo, Raexoxo, Quinnxoxo:**

**Meet me in an hour at my House. Bring all you summer clothes, and suitcases. Rach bring your packed suitcase. XOXO San**

**From: Brittxoxo:**

**Okay Sannie! **

**From Raexoxo:**

**I'm coming over now. My Dads are annoying. XO Rae**

**From: Quinnxoxo:**

**Great! See you later S! **

Santana the shut her phone off and drove home.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Rachel showed up with 2 very large suitcases.

"Damn Rae! How Much did you pack?!" Santana says.

"San we are going to be there for the whole summer. That is about three months." Rachel says.

"You right here let's take this upstairs and get me another suitcase." Santana said as she and Rachel went upstairs. Once Santana brought another suitcase in. The doorbell rang and Quinn and Brittany were there with there suitcases. Rachel grabbed one of Brittany's, while Santana grabbed one of Quinn's. They all went upstairs and started helping each other pack their clothes. When Rachel looked at the clock she saw it was 6:23.

"Hey since we are pretty much finished wanna go to Breadstixs for dinner.?" Rachel asks.

"Hell Yeah! I needs to get my stixs on!" Santana says and we all laugh. Then I take my suitcases down to my car and we all drive in are different cars to the restaurant. When we get there we sit in our booth and we order.

"So Britt-Britt, are you excited to go back to Italy?" Rachel asks, because the last time the four of them were there things got crazy, but that was back during freshman year and spring break.

"Yes and No. I'm excited but I don't want to be there with the glee club." Brittany says.

"I know what you mean. They are all noisy." Quinn says, before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well at least are boyfriends will be there." Rachel says trying to stay positive but even she doesn't want them there.

"Yeah like Mr. Shue is going to let us share rooms or go off on our own. Actually he was probably to cheap to get more then 3 rooms. One for him and Mrs. P, a girls and a boys room." Santana grumbles.

"I actually have a solution for that problem." Rachel says with a smirk on her face, before she begins to tell them her plan.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you like my new story! Please tell what you think. And what do you think is Rachel's plan?**


End file.
